


cause baby you're dead to me

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Gags, M/M, dd/lg, joshler - Freeform, mild bdsm lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler fucking hates the ball gag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause baby you're dead to me

It's the ball gag in his mouth that he hates the most. Josh can tie him up until the skin of his wrists are raw, spank him with a paddle until his ass burns blood red -- none of it bothers him. Nothing but that goddamned ball gag.

It looks like a clown nose, for one thing, and it also chokes the everloving shit out of him when Josh's cock is buried in his ass, head of his dick nudging against his prostate every other thrust and -fuck- if it doesn't make him see stars every time he hits it. Sometimes Tyler thinks he might black out from how good it feels, but Josh jerks him back into reality when the gag presses against his throat and he's snapped back into unpleasant kinky consciousness.

He doesn't really mind the black out from pleasure part -- it's happened a few times already. Once when Josh spanked him for so long, so hard that he explosively came bent over Josh's knee; the other time he's pretty sure is when Josh got that fucking magic wand and made him grind down on it until his balls went numb from the vibrations.

But nothing's better than this -- just, Josh fucking him, raw, the slick, wet sounds of his cock slapping against the skin of Tyler's ass, the fumble of Josh's hand cupping his balls -- it's like a fucking drug, one he's pretty sure he'll never, ever get sick of. Either that, or die trying. 

Josh is so gentle afterwards -- rubbing his thumb over his face, fingers gently tweaking his nipples as he rides the shock of his orgasm out, dick twitching limply in his lap as Josh occasionally strokes it. Josh cleans him up with a warm rag, cooing praise and encouragement and telling Tyler just what a good boy he is before helping him get dressed and into his pajamas for the night.

Tyler guesses he doesn't really mind the ball gag, just for the sake of the aftercare itself.


End file.
